<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you smell like you belong by Saraste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178522">you smell like you belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste'>Saraste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KINKTOBER 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I got derailed), (my first attempt at intentionally writing this kink), Creampie, Kinktober, M/M, Scent Marking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru likes to watch Miroku's body gape and leaking his come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miroku/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KINKTOBER 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you smell like you belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day 23. creampie of KINKTOBER.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li><span> creampie</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru liked fucking into him, filling him with his seed and then looking at it dripping out, making him keep his cheeks apart, even when his own hand was there beside his, thumb smearing the sticky stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'You smell mine,' he always said, like now, sounding as smug as an aloof youkai lord could sound, which was actually quite smug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You smell like you belong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Miroku heard, now as always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, it made him shiver and squirm and want more. His body made a wet, squelching, lewd noise where he was still loose and gaping and leaking. There was no keeping the pleading mewl in his mouth. His agreement was not in question and ‘Yes’ came from his lips without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers were making indentations into his flesh where he kept himself open and he trembled as Sesshoumaru’s  thumb began pushing the come back in, pressing against the rim of his hole, sensitive and well-stretched. He moaned, low and ragged, delighting, as always, on having those fingers touching him, revelling in the thrill of their deadly potential. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hole fluttered, making hungry, wet noises, he could find no shame in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was amusement in Sesshoumaru’s voice when he made his remark. ‘Oh, do you need more feeding?’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was spent and already fucked thoroughly enough that he knew he wouldn’t sit without discomfort the next day, possibly even several. And yet… To say no to his lord, his lover, the great surprise and gift of his life, that just wasn’t something that he did, ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Always,’ he replied, an affirmation, request and permission all wrapped into one breathless word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a further word Sesshoumaru moved behind him and started pushing his cock back in, slow and steady, and it was the best sound and felt…wonderful to have him back inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’ll make you reek of me, leaking my seed for days to come…’ his lord whispered into his ear, his chest pressed along his back and hand wrapped around him to keep him still and upright, Miroku’s hands still keeping their denting grip on his cheeks because he hadn’t been told otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cock made a valiant attempt at rising and it was bordering on painful. To walk around the castle, having Sesshoumaru’s seed leaking out of him, maybe so full of him that there was a slight bulge, reeking of him, that was a thought most pleasing. As if everybody didn’t know to whom he belonged. He shivered, his body pliant and willing and loose, his world the noises they were making and Sesshoumaru’s undivided focus on making him marked and full was a a thing that he would once have thought he wouldn’t find pleasure in and now couldn’t remember why not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Please, my lord,’ was all he could say, the truth and a fervent plea all wrapped into one. He wished, then — for a fleeting coherent moment before the pleasure of Sesshoumaru’s presence and the fullness and slickness of him inside consumed all other thoughts —  that he could smell his youkai’s scent on him as well as his lord could, that he wasn’t a mere mortal. And then he didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slide of Sesshoumaru inside of him was so slick and easy and made him squirm and forget all other, even fleeting, thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came, at the end, unexpected and gasping like a fish stranded, but not unwelcome, his whole body humming with Sesshoumaru’s presence outside and in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Mine,’ Sesshoumaru growled against his ear and licked the quickly looming love bite so lovingly placed on the side of Miroku’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe someday… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shivered, ‘Yours…’ passing his lips without conscious thought, saying it where there was no real need, because Sesshoumaru </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he wanted the words, only once Miroku had not said it and that wasn’t to be repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshoumaru had shifted them onto their sides — when, Miroku wouldn’t have been able to say if asked — and now pulled out, slow and lingering, pressing a final kiss to his abused neck, sending a jolt of pain-pleasure through him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt himself leaking, was aware of Sesshoumaru shifting, pushing him to lie on his stomach, hands on his cheeks, to see better, to watch him gape, admire the fullness of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Wonderful…’ was a pleased rumble Miroku felt in his bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then there was a mouth on him and all slow thoughts became acute, his body zinging to life, his cock hard, like Sesshoumaru had made him a youth in the first flush of his manhood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, he wasn’t going to be left leaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Squirming against the bed, he couldn’t bring himself to be disappointed about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>